This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The HF-ACTION study is a multicenter trial comparing routine care with usual care plus exercise training in the prevention of death or hospitalization in 3,000 patients with heart failure. UNM GCRC is aiming to enter 30 patients. The main purpose is to test the hypothesis that patients with heart failure symptoms who are given exercise training in addition to usual care will have a lower rate of death and hospitalization over two years than patients who receive usual care alone. Other hypotheses are, that the risks associated with exercise training are outweighed by the benefits, that the intervention will significantly improve exercise tolerance, that the intervention will significantly improve the quality of life, and that the intervention will be cost saving or a reasonable value for money.